


How slow can one be?

by myao3stories



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myao3stories/pseuds/myao3stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a slightly hinted at smutty one-shot that I wrote back when the Equara Hate Anon was really active.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How slow can one be?

You decided to give him one more chance.

Why not? He’s dead now and you’re god tier. You’ve gone so far beyond him that you’re sure you could easily subdue him if anything went wrong. Then again, you were able to do that even  _before_ ascending…

Despite your best efforts to even goad him along, when you two started to kiss he just kept it slow and gentle. A lifetime of trying to play it safe, perhaps, but you couldn’t stop feeling like he was just treating you like some weak troll who needed protection.

He acts  _so_  superior,  _so_  strong, but at the end of the day he’s just  _weak_.

He starts to kiss down your jawline, probably savoring each time as though it would be his last. You want to hammer this out of him. It’s just so pathetic how he dotes on you. It’s clear you’ll never really reciprocate his flushed feelings, why won’t he just embrace what you and he both know would be for the best?

—

You know how much she hates you, no matter what you say or do that won’t change. The sheer fact she’s still so close to you despite how much you’re perspiring, and still allowing you to touch her, is nothing short of a miracle.

You start to kiss her neck and she makes the littlest of gasps as you bite down gently and suck. However slow you’re going, you know she hates it.

Maybe that’s why you won’t pick up the pace. For a moment you falter as you realize you’re willfully disobeying her. You look up at her for a moment and ask, “What should I do about your outfit?”

—

Your eyes flutter open - the simple fact you were enjoying it enough to do that startles you. Your half-smile quickly fades in this realization that he had asked you a question. “Just… tear it down quickly. I can make the clothes come back when the time comes.”

He nods to you, and then it seems he hesitates for a moment as he grips the top of your god tier outfit. He begins to tear it downwards.

Slowly.

You see a small smirk twitch on his face as he moves at an excruciatingly slow pace, parting the fabric as he went down.

—

The small amount of power you have over her here elates you to an extent that you feel a smirk growing and you can’t hide it. You tear the fabric and move your hand against her cleavage, enjoying the warmth her blood color gives off as you part it further.

You glance up at her and she’s frowning.

—

He’s playing you at your own game.

You don’t know whether you should be happy or hate him more for it.

His expression fails and he asks, “Is something the matter?” in a rather confused tone.

You don’t answer him for a moment and he stops. But you realize this, while not exactly what you want, can easily be a very good thing. So you start smiling at him again. “Oh, you’re doing great, Equius, I was just thinking I was being rather selfish…”

You reach out a hand and slip your fingers up his shirt, much to his horror. Despite how sweaty he was, and how much it was intensifying, you can’t help but admire the physique he clearly worked for.

"Please," You say, your grin full and toothy, "Continue."

This will be an interesting dance to be sure.


End file.
